


A Selfie with the Captain

by Lakerae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Captain America saves the day, as usual, and his fans ask for a selfie.
Kudos: 3





	A Selfie with the Captain

A group of teenagers—two girls and two boys—were stranded on a rooftop of a burning building.

Natasha Romanoff navigated the helicopter, hovering right above them. “Are you going to be okay, Captain?”

Steve Rogers gripped his shield, one foot hanging out the open door. He turned his neck to look at Natasha, nodding his head to indicate he was ready. “Since when did you care about my safety?” Steve winked, flashing her a million-dollar smile.

Natasha chuckled, giving him a half-smile. She jerked the handle, making the helicopter jolt and Steve nearly lost his footing. He glared at her like a principal scolding a student.

“I don’t care. I just don’t want to clean up this mess if you die,” she teased.

Steve gave her a half-ass salute, winking as his back faced the cold open air. “I’ll see you on the ground.”

He dove out of the helicopter, fifty feet up in the air and rolled into a ball as he landed. He grunted, feeling the sting as his body hit the hard surface. No amount of super serum will ever get rid of the pain of falling out of the sky.

The teenage girls yelped and the two boys high-fived each other. “Yeah, it’s Captain America,” one boy squealed. “We’re saved!”

Steve shook his head, lifting his shield to beckon them toward him. “We’re not out of the woods yet. Follow me.”

The two girls held hands, one clinging to the T-shirt of one of the boys. They followed Steve closely, keeping at arms-length next to him.

Steve found the door that led back inside the building. “Get back,” he ordered. The teens scooted back, keeping a safe distance away from the door. Steve kicked it open, lifting his shield to prevent backdraft reaching him. Luckily it was just warm air that escaped.

It was an easy rescue, an ordinary Thursday for the Captain. Natasha stood outside the building, a smirk on her face. “What took you so long?”

Steve strolled over to her slowly. A firefighter ran to him and asked him if he was okay. Steve dismissed him and pointed to the whimpering teenagers behind him. “Take care of them.”

He smiled at Natasha, arms out wide like he was going to hug her. “It’s ten stories high, Nat. You expect me to carry them on my back and jump down?”

“We probably should have let the local authorities handle this.”

Steve laughed, placing his shield on his back. “Probably.”

A small hand grabbed his bicep, stopping him dead on his tracks. He turned around and faced one of the boys he had just rescued.

“Can we please get a selfie with you, Captain?” he asked excitedly, iPhone already in his hand.

The two girls giggled, still wrapped in blankets. “Please?”

Steve narrowed his eyes at them, lips pursed. He sighed and nodded his head. “Fine, I’ll take a quick one.”

The teens cheered, hugging each other and slapping hands as they gathered around Steve.

“You’re so fucking sweet,” one boy yelled in Steve’s ear.

“The fucking best, dude.”

Steve pushed the iPhone away before it clicked and turned around to face his star-struck fans. “Hey, language!”


End file.
